


A Boy And His Horse

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [18]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Horses, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Nicaise demanded Laurent taught him how to ride a horse, nevermind it was the middle of the night.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 18, Prompt: Loss)





	A Boy And His Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Laurent was awaken by a slap on his face. He jolted, not comprehending what was going on. The slap was harsh but misplaced, it did not cause him great deal of pain.

First, he thought something fell on him in the morning but as he sat up, he realized the room was still dark, stars shining through thin curtains.

"Wake up." It was unnecessary to highlight it. He was already awake. There was something, someone weighting him down around his thighs. When he found the strength to speak his voice was rough and broken.

"Nicaise?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Get up, you bitch," he pushed his chest as encouragement. Laurent reached out in disbelief, but no, Nicaise was there and then was looking at him funny as he grabbed his arm.

Laurent looked over and there was Damen on his side, facing away from them, slightly snoring, slightly mumbling in his sleep. Something felt off about the situation, but if his lover did not wake to the sound of Nicaise entering then slapping him, it would be okay. 

"What do you-?" he didn't know what he wanted to ask. The boy on his lap seemed small in compared to the gigantic bed, and he gleamed with happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me," he explained slowly realizing Laurent was not fully awake or following.

"Why?" He couldn't shake the feeling of something unfitting. He ignored it as Nicaise jumped off of him, taking his hand and trying to drag him out of the bed. His sleep-numb limbs followed Nicaise until he regained full consciousness.

There were walking hand in hand, moonlight casting shadows every time they passed a window in the wide, lonely hallways. Laurent was watching Nicaise, he wanted to catch that something that was bothering his mind. It seemed it was the boy’s genuine smile.

"You'll going to love it," he said enthusiastically and he jumped a bit, nails biting into Laurent's skin. He smiled too and he did not understand why it made his heart ache so much.

They were going to the gardens, he realized belatedly. It was quiet, only cicadas making noises, fresh but warm night, a feeling to treasure later. And then there was the horse.

Laurent stopped dead in motion, Nicaise stretching his arms that he was clutching. The boy turned back to him curiosity on face.

"You- Can't bring a horse here," he tried to explain and reason. Nicaise sent him a look. The look that suggested Laurent was being ridiculous, he could do whatever he wanted.

It wasn't a horse really, more of a pony. It had the colour of dry wheat but in pale moon light it was just colourless.

"You like it? It's mine," Nicaise shared, voice pitched high from excitement and from the obvious secrecy of their mission. He approached the animal cautiously.

The pony looked adequate. Young but trained, playful but calm. Probably. Something that suited Nicaise. It was almost bored with Laurent as he started caressing it.

"He gave it to me," the boy said and Laurent was filled with ice cold water. He knew who the  _he_  was. The boy pouted. "But he has no time to teach me and I won't let the filthy stable boys touch me." He seemed disgusted, like the silk he wore was not suitable for the hard working.

"And?" asked Laurent amusement hardly hidden as he realized why he was dragged out of his bed.

"You're going to teach me," he stated without question.

"Am I?" Nicaise smiled self-satisfied.

"Help me," he raised his hands, for Laurent to lift him and put him on the horse. Laurent puffed breath out in an almost laugh. He stepped closer.

Then he woke up. It was cold, he was shivering in his bed. He tried to put two and two together. He was in fact in Arles. Damianos stole the blankets, that's why he felt cold. Or he believed so.

It was dark. Darker than in his dream. With the dream boy, there were stars everywhere. Here, only the endless sky.

He thought about the stone cold reality. Nicaise hated horses. His uncle would have never bought something heartfelt for the boy. Laurent did not cry since he was fourteen.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized there is the Chronicles Of Narnia book with the title "The Horse and His Boy". It was not an intentional word play.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
